


Söta pannkakor

by Blacklace



Series: Mornings and Coffees [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Colorado Avalanche, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Technically underage drinking by US standards, hatrick celebration, not actually whole lot of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacklace/pseuds/Blacklace
Summary: “We all know that Landy is a lost cause in the kitchen unless he’s there as decoration.”“Get back to Malmö, Johnson. I can cook just fine,” Gabriel says with no heat in his voice. “I make some mean pancakes for breakfast. Tell ‘em Rants.”“No, he doesn’t,” Mikko says just to be an asshole.





	Söta pannkakor

**Author's Note:**

> We all know that video of Gabe playing the Swedish chef and making pancakes, right? Well, so thousand years later I made myself write this thing called "Sweet pancakes" (söta pannkakor in swedish). Please don't kill me?
> 
> Also, this isn't beta'd, so excuse all my stupid mistakes. I'll try my best to weed them all out with time.

They shutout the Habs 4-0. Fucking Habs. The high of the win is almost toxic.

After series of ugly losses that seemed to follow them the whole season they finally won. Mikko scored three of the four goals, earning himself his first career hatrick in the NHL.

By the time they all pile into the locker room, they’re ecstatic and crazy with celebrations. Last time they played the Habs they ended up 10-1, an embarrassing loss in an even more embarrassing season. But this time? They had their revenge served cold over the ice.

On top of that, scoring on Carey fucking Price was the best feeling Mikko has ever allowed himself to feel during a game. Not a perfect wall, after all.

“You were fucking beautiful out there tonight,” Gabe hugs him out of nowhere and Mikko just laughs.

He pats his captain on the back, feeling the wet jersey cling to the pads of his fingers. “We should celebrate,” Mikko yells so the whole locker room can hear him.

There are various cheers and shouts of agreement, including a stupid giggle from Gabe who is still plastered all over Mikko. _Cuddling monster_ , he thinks almost hysterically.

“No outdrinking the Finns, okay?” Gabe flashes him a smile and Mikko feels a blush creeping up his cheeks.

Last time the team went drinking he bet everyone he can outdrink them because he’s Finnish and Finns are the only ones good at drinking, naturally. Even better than Russians. Not to mention Mikko is only 20, therefore still illegal to drink in the US. Gabe vouched for him, stating that Mikko “needs to learn his lesson” and they all got drunk in Gabe’s condo. Mikko held his alcohol fairly well, but Varly still outdrunk him. It wasn’t Mikko’s proudest evening _or_ morning.

The locker room reeks of sweat and stale beer by the time Mikko takes off his jersey and upper pads. Gabe is comfortably sprawled on the bench next to him in nothing but his boxers, goofing around.

Mikko, riding high on his first career hatrick and the energy of the crowd, feels like he can take on the entire world. Hell, he could probably wrestle Gabe and win.

All the adrenaline piled up in his system makes him feel giddy like a kid that’s waiting for a ride in amusement park. Mikko throws his feet into Gabe’s lap, being mindful with the sharp blades this close to Gabe’s crotch.

“What the fuck, Rants?” Gabe looks up at him with wide eyes. If it wasn’t for the slight ticking of the corners of his mouth, Mikko would probably withdraw his feet with a haste apology. But since Gabe is obviously amused, there’s no point in stopping their little game.

Mikko smiles, slow and lazy and wiggles his feet in Gabe’s lap. “I scored a hatrick, Landy. Don’t you think I deserve some extra love?”

It’s a thing they started a while ago. Whoever scored more goals on their goalie during practice had the privilege of having their skates taken off by the other. It somewhat helped their game, because if Mikko could get somebody else to take his wheels off for him? Hell, he’d do anything.

Besides, there was something about the way Gabe’s fingers worked on the lacing, soft and quick and confident that sent a fluttering feeling down Mikko’s guts. The fact that he was almost naked while he worked on Mikko’s skate didn’t hurt either.

“Okay, you deserve this,” Gabe mutters, eyes fixed firmly on the task in hand. “But don’t think I’ll go easy on you the next practice,” he smiles bright and unashamed. “It’s gonna be you serving me.”

Mikko laughs and wipes at his face with a towel. He needs a shower as of two days ago, he can smell himself and it’s not exactly a pleasant odor.

“Don’t climb so high on your ego, captain. You might suffer an ugly fall come Monday,” Mikko tells him to which Gabriel mercilessly tickles the sole of his foot.

Mikko yelps and tries to jerk his leg free on instinct with little to no avail; Gabe’s grip is too strong.

“Aren’t you a little shit tonight, Rants?” Gabe laughs and finally lets go of his foot and starts working on the other one. “In my young age rookies weren’t running their mouths off like this.”

Mikko rolls his eyes, carefully so Gabriel doesn’t see him. “You’re twenty four, Landy.” It earns him a hard flick on his ankle anyway.

“Shut up or I’ll tell the bartender you’re twenty,” Gabe uses that stern voice of his, a little too quiet for the loud chatter that goes around them. It stirs something warm in Mikko’s stomach, something sweet and familiar. It’s doesn’t happen very often that Gabe talks to him low and soothing in public. Usually he reserves this voice for the confines of their shared hotel room.

Mikko shoves the feeling as far as it would go. Last thing he needs is an awkward boner in a room full of guys he works with.

As soon as the other skate hits the floor, Mikko gets rid of the rest of his gear and bails it out into showers. They are mostly empty now, just the way Mikko likes it. White steam fills the whole space and he has to walk by heart to his usual stall. When the water runs, it’s almost scorching on his shoulders and back and it turns his skin a light shade of pink.

He uses the French vanilla scented shower gel that he gets endless shit for, but knows for a fact that at least four other guys have stolen it from him before and used it. Because come on, what’s better than vanilla mixed with strawberries? Yeah, exactly, nothing.

The only person who ever owned up to borrowing his shower gel was Gabe, absolutely unashamed and full of smiles as he walked back into the locker room smelling like a sweet, sweet dessert that was begging to be eaten. It was almost too much when Gabe winked at him and threw the bottle in his direction with a coy smile like it was absolutely normal. The team dinner that followed was Mikko’s personal punishment for all the wrongs he had done by the team. Gabe smelled all sweet and girly the whole time and Mikko would know. He was bullied by Dutchy into sitting next to their captain. “Rookie’s privilege,” Dutchy had grinned and shoved him down on the empty seat.

The thing, their little _game_ they engage in, have been going on for quite some time now and lately it started to get more and more _intense_.

All they need is a tipping point that’s going to send them from friendly teasing to an awkward i-might-have-feelings-for-you-and-now-you-know and Mikko isn’t quite sure they aren’t there already. What with the looks they’ve been throwing at each other lately and the weird fleeting touches inside and outside the locker room.

One more example why Mikko worries that they already might’ve crossed the tipping point.

Apparently they have this thing going on where they give each other backrubs. And it doesn’t matter if it’s after a loss or a victory. They always find some sort of excuse to touch each other. In retrospect, Mikko probably should’ve paid more attention to that. But the problem is it felt _so_ good.

Like when he’d pack his things after yet another lousy L and leave for his hotel room without a single word. Gabe would join him an hour or two later smelling of expensive cologne and beer.

He’d sit down behind Mikko on the bed, his heavy weight causing the mattress to dip and make Mikko lean into the wall of heat behind him. He closed his eyes and breathed in, letting all the anger out with the next exhale. It was safe. Gabriel was always his safe space.

“I’ve got you,” Gabe murmured and pressed his fingers harder into the kinks in his nape and back.

Mikko allowed himself to close his eyes and sink into the feeling. He becomes a putty in Gabe’s hands almost immediately and all it took was couple of touches that were just right accompanied by the low growl of his voice.

It was a habit they fell into and Mikko didn’t even know when or how.

“Why don’t you lay down?” Gabriel would prompt after a while. “I can’t really work like this.”

Mikko would obey, he’d do anything for Gabe. He laid himself on the bed and let Gabe work his magic while heat curled in his stomach and warmed up his entire body. If he got a boner while Landy worked his lower back, nobody needed to know.

* * *

“Move your ass, Rants! We’re leaving!” someone shouted from the locker room and Mikko finally turned the water off.

He returned with his hair and body dripping and found out most guys were gone and the rest was dressed already.

“Where are we going? I’ll catch up with you,” he towels off his hair while looking for a clean pair of underwear.

“That Czech place we went last time. Don’t take too long or we won’t buy you beer,” Gabe teases and then the guys pile out of the room.

They would buy him beer either way. Nobody could resist Mikko for too long when he decided to be an annoying little shit. Gabe was especially bad at ignoring him. He’s the one who usually caves in first, after all.

He gets to the pub about thirty minutes later and isn’t surprised to see the only free spot is next to Gabe. Why is it the only seat available is beyond Mikko, but he learned long ago not to question it. It was probably some sort of elaborate joke on team’s part.

“Hey, look who decided to join us,” Nate cheers.

Simon laughs along him and takes a drink from his glass. “Ready to celebrate your hatty, Rants? You can try to outdrink me today, maybe I’ll let you win,” he dares him.

“No drinking games tonight,” Gabriel interrupts with a scowl and gestures for Mikko to sit down next to him.

Tyson punches Gabe in the arm. “You’re no fun tonight, Babe,” he pouts and it only lands him an elbow to the ribs.

“We talked about this, Tyson,” Gabriel deadpans. “No matter how much you want me to be your babe, it’s not happening.”

“Why? Because you’re Rant’s babe?”

Gabe doesn’t miss a beat. “Yeah, exactly. Because I’m Rant’s babe,” he answers in all seriousness and throws an arm over Mikko’s shoulders.

Mikko, trying his best to gain some sort of composure, tries to shake Gabe’s hand off. “Fuck you, man, you never even asked me.”

The rest of the guys snicker around the table. “You sure you didn’t enjoy Landy taking care of you after the game?” Nate teases.

“Such a good captain, taking wheels off his favorite rookie,” Dutchy chimes in.

Mikko blushes under the poor chirps. He’s glad they’re sitting in relative darkness so it’s not too obvious what their stupid words do to him. On top of that Gabe just takes the verbal abuse as a permit to act out on it. He squeezes closer to Mikko and his hand isn’t around his shoulders anymore, now it’s down around his waist where he has two fingers hooked in Mikko’s belt loops.

“You know, I wonder how he takes care of Rants in the morning,” this time it’s Johnson and Mikko not so subtly kicks him under the table. It only causes Gabe to tighten his hold on his waist and tut at him in disapproval.

Tyson looks thoughtful for a while. “What do you mean? Like whether Gabe feeds him before practice or blows him in the shower?”

“Jesus, I’m sitting right here!” Mikko squeaks. Luckily his drink finally arrives and somebody ordered shots on top of that. Mikko’s drowns his in the speed of light.

If they keep talking, he might actually die either of embarrassment or brain short-circuit. But not if he manages to get drunk first. Fuck, where did all the shots go so fast? He orders another round, just for good measures.

“Good point with the shower blowjob, but I was thinking more around the cooking line,” Johnson leans back against the booth with an evil grin. “We all know that Landy is a lost cause in the kitchen unless he’s there as decoration.”

“Get back to Malmö, Johnson. I can cook just fine,” Gabriel says with no heat in his voice. “I make some mean pancakes for breakfast. Tell ‘em Rants.”

“No, he doesn’t,” Mikko says just to be an asshole.

He shouldn’t have done that, because as soon as the guys start laughing, Gabe pinches his side and then starts tickling him mercilessly until Mikko is wheezing, slumped half under the table.

“You wait you little brat,” Gabe mock-hisses. “I’ll make you the best pancakes you’ve ever had.”

Mikko drinks to that, because there’s that _blush_ again. When he thinks it’s safe, he looks carefully at Gabe. “I’m staying at your place tonight?” He keeps his voice low so only Gabe can hear him. He’s not sure he could handle any more chirping from the guys.

Gabe smiles softly at him. “I figured you deserve good treatment after tonight’s game.” His fingers let go of the belt loop and instead find their way under Mikko’s shirt, caressing the naked skin on his hip.

A shiver runs down his spine and he swallows. “Good treatment?” Mikko is hot all over and it has to be because the place is crowded and the air conditioning is broken.

Gabe chuckles next to him, fucking chuckles, and reaches out to push away the curls from Mikko’s forehead. “I know how much you like getting back rubs after a game. I was thinking…” he lets his hand casually fall down to his lap and then under the table. He finds Mikko’s thigh and squeezes. “Maybe I could work on your legs tonight, too.”

That’s it. Mikko closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in. This is the tipping point he was waiting for. The moment where they turn it into something weird come morning. He should back off, he can still play it as a joke and laugh it off. But he wants to be selfish for once in his life and go for the cute boy who’s flirting with him. Just once. Just this once.

Mikko looks down at his lap where Gabe’s thumb is rubbing slow circles into the inner side of his knee. Each movement causes a new curl of heat to shoot to his stomach until it feels like too much.

“Are you going to make me pancakes in the morning?” Mikko looks at him with his best innocent expression and hopes the lust there is somewhat masked.

“Only if you stay the night.”

Everybody else at the table pretends they don’t see them and it should ring a bell of suspicion in Mikko’s head, but he can’t care less when Gabe’s hand hitches higher on his thigh. It gives out liquid heat that seeps through Mikko’s slacks and makes his cock stir. They needed to get out of there.

“Shots!” Dutchy yells and Gabe takes his hand away, leaving Mikko’s thigh cold.

They drink and then the shots just keep coming until Mikko feels warm all over. It should be a major red flag that he doesn’t care for shit that he’s plastered all over Gabe, petting his beard and making weird noises while Gabe casually talks to Tyson and Nate about some unimportant stuff.

Mikko is drunk, he’s almost positive.

“Look at our puppy,” Picks mocks him when he returns from the bar where he talked to some girls.

Mikko just buries his face further into Gabe’s neck. “Fuck you.”

Picks shakes his head and sets his glass down on the table. “You should take him home, Landy. He looks about done.”

And because Mikko is a moron, he completely misses the quiet snickering and meaningful looks that get exchanged around the table. Instead, he whines and clings tighter to Gabe. “Take me home, please.”

He knows, vaguely, that he’s being embarrassing, but he’s also, like, _really_ drunk.

Everything is hazy and pleasantly fuzzy. Then Gabriel actually hoists him up and starts pushing him in direction of the main exit. He hears laughter from behind them, but it might as well be music the place is playing.

“Are you taking me home?” he slurs.

Gabe puts an arm around his shoulders when he staggers. “Yeah, we’re going home. You need some rest.” He has that attractive smile playing across his lips and it goes all the way up to his eyes. Gabe has always had the annoying ability to smile with his eyes. The baby blues shining with mirth and joy for Mikko to drown in them.

“I don’t want to rest,” Mikko sulks. He was promised a full body massage.

“No?”

Gabriel steers them both outside and buttons up Mikko’s coat for him. There’s already an uber waiting for them.

“I got a hatty today, Landy,” Mikko reminds him when he’s shoved to the backseat.

“Yeah, and you also tried to outrdink Simon again,” Gabe smiles and gives the driver directions to his apartment.

Mikko drops his head to Gabe’s shoulder and closes his eyes. He could fall asleep right on the spot, Gabe’s shoulders were super soft and comfy to sleep on. Mikko should know, he slept on them on the buss every chance he got. He fights the sleep with the last bits of willpower.

There’s a hand on his thigh again, big and hot. Mikko melts under the touch, his lips fall open on its own and before he can think better, they rub gently over the skin of Gabe’s neck.

Gabe squeezes his thigh and hitches his hand higher. Mikko shudders. “I want this,” he mutters into the skin, so quiet he’s not sure Gabe heard him.

The hand on his thigh travels up and presses down into the sensitive crease of his groin. There’s a soft whimper that leaves Mikko’s lips. Shame burns high on his cheeks and he buries his face further in Gabe’s neck.

He takes a deep breath to calm down. “You smell really good,” Mikko purrs. His brain-to-mouth filter dissolved long ago somewhere between the eighth shot and third beer. He knows he’s going to hate himself in the morning, but right now he can’t help it. It’s the next best thing right after cuddling up to Gabe.

When they get to Gabe’s place, Mikko’s head is a little less foggy. The crisp Denver clears up some of the fuzziness as the two of them walk up to Gabe’s apartment complex.

Gabriel has a hand low on his waist and it’s probably because he thinks Mikko is still drunk, but it’s also very possessive and Mikko wants him to do this all the time.

“Think you can take off your shoes without falling over?” Gabe asks and it crashes Mikko’s train of thoughts.

He looks around and sure enough they are already in the foyer of Gabe’s condo. “Huh,” Mikko says and toes off his shoes without giving it a second thought. His jacket falls to the floor and Mikko leaves it there in favor of pursuing Gabe who has left already.

“Landy?” he calls out.

It’s silent and for a while Mikko panics that Gabe left him for good. It doesn’t make much sense, but Mikko’s experience tells him anything is possible with drunk hockey players. Well, technically just one drunk hockey player. Gabe looked far too composed to be actually drunk.

“Gabe where are you?” Mikko fumbles in the dark. Fucking sofa in the middle of the room.

“Bedroom. Upstairs.”

_Oh._

Mikko swallows and climbs up the stairs. His head is suddenly way too clear and he finds himself wishing for another shot of vodka. His heart decided to go crazy in his chest and his palms are suddenly sweaty when he reaches the door.

It doesn’t help that when he walks in, Gabe is sitting on the bed, legs spread wide and shirt unbuttoned to the middle of his chest. The wide space between his legs is obscene. Almost like it was made for Mikko to fit right in. Get down on his knees and suck Gabe’s dick like the slut he is. The idea makes Mikko’s knees weak.

“Close the door,” Gabe orders.

Mikko does so with a soft click and the whole room falls silent. Gabe looks him up and down like he’s a pray he’s going to stalk and it makes heat coil in Mikko’s lower belly.

Gabe gives him a slow smile and stands up. “I promised you something,” he says in a low voice and walks over.

He crowds Mikko against the door and Mikko could swear his heart stopped for a second there. Their bodies are inches away and it’s insane how hot Mikko is under the collar.

“First you need to take your shirt off,” Gabriel’s fingers brush against the tiny buttons of Mikko’s dress shirt. He has to feel how fast his heart is beating under there. Gabe works the buttons and pushes the shirt off his shoulders until it falls. Mikko is mesmerized by Gabe’s steady confidence and soft fingers that dance on his skin. “Come with me?” he takes Mikko’s wrist, squeezing ever so lightly, pulling him towards the bed.

Mikko’s breath hitches and he lets himself fall face-first into the soft covers. He wants to say something smart to Gabe, but his mind is blank. It’s not long until Gabe joins him. He straddles Mikko’s ass, something he’s never done before. It puts more pressure on Mikko’s dick and it already feels great. He mutters a soft _fuck_ into the pillow.

“Just don’t fall asleep on me, Mikey,” Gabe laughs and then his breath is tickling the back of Mikko’s neck. “I have plenty planned for that beautiful hatty you scored.”

“Yeah?” Mikko croaks. He’s not sure he could say anything more than that.

Gabe grinds his hips down in a swinging motion in demonstration and Mikko’s fingers curl in the sheets. Gabe is so fucking hard in his slacks already, his erection slotting perfectly between his ass cheeks. Mikko whines pathetically at the back of his throat. If he knew that little teasing and a hatrick would get Gabe this hot, he would’ve done it months ago.

There’s sound of a bottle being opened and the next thing Mikko feels are Gabe’s big hands on his shoulders, slick with some kind of oil. The smell of it hits him soon, it’s vanilla mixed with something fruity. He can’t help but sigh as he relaxes under Gabe’s steady hands.

A smug smile tugs on his lips. He has his captain sitting on his ass, giving him an awesome backrub while simultaneously pressing his hard-on into the crease of his ass. Mikko is blissed out and soon purrs under the firm pressure, compliant to whatever Gabe wants to do to him.

“God, you’re still so tense,” Gabe whispers. “Relax,” he kisses his right shoulder blade.

Mikko takes a deep breath in to try and work on the remaining tension when Gabe chooses that exact moment to press down on the sensitive spot in his lower back. The bastard. Mikko exhales with a shudder and feels the first stirrings of an erection.

When Gabriel works down to the dimples over his ass, Mikko is hard in his pants.

Gabe sneaks one finger under the waistband of Mikko’s slacks and pulls. “Do you want me to go further?” he breathes out next to his ear and Mikko’s whole body shakes like a leaf.

“You promised.”

Gabe covers his entire back with his chest and Mikko feels like he’s going to suffocate under the mixed weight and heat. Gabe kisses the back of Mikko’s neck and there has to be smile on his lips. “Yeah, I promised,” he nuzzles into Mikko’s nape.

Then the weight lifts. “Lean up,” Gabe tugs on his hips. As soon as Mikko complies, Gabe starts undoing his belt and zipper. It’s not long before Mikko lays on the bed completely naked and hard.

Gabe doesn’t leave him hanging for long, though. There’s a pair of hot lips dancing over his back while nimble fingers travel down low until Gabe grabs handfuls of his ass and squeezes.

Mikko moans and bites at his lip. “Fuck, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted this,” he says.

Gabe licks the dimples over his ass. “Tell me.” It’s a soft command, one that Mikko can’t ignore, not in a situation like this anyway when Gabe’s tongue is so close to his ass.

He swallows and hides his face in the pillow when shame burns white and hot through him. It’s been a while.

“Come on Mikey,” Gabe runs his thumbs up his butt and digs them into the dimples just above it where his tongue was seconds ago. He presses down just so, pushing Mikko’s groin into the mattress, causing his breath to catch.

He keens and turns his head to the side. Gabe takes it as in invitation to drape himself over his back, completely covering him like a thick blanket.

There are those lips again, trailing up and down his neck and shoulder in a silent encouragement.

Mikko closes his eyes. “After the 5-1 loss over Preds,” he allows.

“Yeah?” there’s a smile in Gabe’s voice.

There’s a beat of silence in which Gabe adjusts himself on top of Mikko. He slots his hard dick back in the crease of Mikko’s ass and thrusts gently. “Fuck,” he curses. His hands make involuntary fists in the pillows and Gabe takes them gently in his and entwines their fingers.

It works, calms him down a little. The gesture dilutes the burning desire with plain affection and it helps him to form words into sentences.

“Back that day you didn’t say a word,” Mikko starts slowly. His words are so quiet he wonders if Gabe can hear him. “You had this crazy look in your eyes after the loss and I kept wondering if it meant you’d want to fight me. I… I wanted to fight you. I was so angry,” he huffs out a laugh. “But you were so gentle with me. You handled me like I was a porcelain doll and I wanted to fall apart under you. I wanted you to shatter me, use me and then put me back together. That’s when I realized.”

 _That’s when I realized that back rubs aren’t going to cut it_ , goes unspoken.

Gabe nuzzles his neck and leaves a small nip there. “Do you want me to take you apart tonight?” it’s a simple offering with an out.

Mikko squeezes Gabe’s hand where they’re touching. “Yes.”

Gabriel lets go of his hand and nudges Mikko on his back. It’s a shock to his lungs when a fresh surge of air comes rushing in. He looks up at Gabe who settles atop of him, both hands braced on the bed next to his head.

Gabe brushes the back of his hand against Mikko’s cheek. “I’m gonna take real good care of you, Mikey.”

For a brief moment Gabe just looks, takes in his fill of naked Mikko sprawled under him. He’s unfairly clothed still and Mikko starts working on the buttons of his dress shirt.

“This can wait,” Gabe takes hold of his hands and presses them into the mattress. Before Mikko can protest, he covers his mouth with his own.

It’s a sweet kiss, almost shy. When they part, Gabe lingers, doesn’t quite get back up. Instead he keeps his lips a hair width away from Mikko’s and watches him intently.

As soon as Mikko focuses on his face and meets his eyes, Gabe kisses him again, this time a little harder. A little bit more like he means it. Mikko pours himself into the contact, gets all pliant under Gabe’s hands and opens his mouth so their tongues can slide together.

There’s an approving grunt from Gabe when he feels up and down Mikko’s body with his hands. Gabe steps up his kissing game, to Mikko’s delight, and sucks on his lower lip. Mikko whimpers, the sound coming from the back of his throat.

Gabe doesn’t waste time and moves his pretty mouth to Mikko’s neck. He had to figure how sensitive Mikko is there earlier when he was giving him back rubs and Mikko kept squirming when Gabe tried to ease up his tensed nape.

They dance the night away in a mess of limbs and sheets. When Gabriel finally pants out his orgasm he falls on top of already sprawled Mikko and they stick together with a disgusting mixture of sweat and drying come.

“Shower?” Gabe asks and it’s obvious that he doesn’t want to move an inch.

Mikko grunts something vague and paws at Gabe’s sweaty hair. “If I knew you could go at it like this I would’ve jumped you at the training camp,” Mikko jokes.

It falls a little flat but Gabe laughs nevertheless.

“You should’ve scored your hatrick sooner,” he pats him on the chest. “Come on,” he tugs Mikko out of bed towards the bathroom.

Gabe blows him in the shower and Mikko nearly cries with the intensity of his second orgasm. It doesn’t help his current mental state that Gabe stays on his knees, mouth swollen red and shiny, eyes big and trusting, looking like a fucking porn star.

Mikko washes Gabe’s hair while he still kneels, enjoys the quiet intimacy and the trust Gabe has in him.

* * *

When Mikko opens his eyes the following day, he’s alone. The place next to him is rumpled and cold and it leaves Mikko wondering. Last night comes back to him and it bathes him with an unexpected wave of warmth much like the sunshine rays coming through the large window.

They slept together.

No, they made love. _Gabe_ made _love_ to him. It uncoils something soft in Mikko’s stomach. He smiles.

He’s pleasantly sore and his body aches in all the right places. He’s almost certain there’s a series of hickeys littering his neck, but he can’t bring himself to care. Gabriel Landeskog, his captain and Swedish sunshine took him home yesterday.

He stares at the ceiling with a blissed-out grin and chases all of the fleeting memories in his mind. Closing his eyes, he concentrates on catching every single one and trapping them in his memory forever.

It was Mikko’s first time and he doesn’t regret a single thing they did.

Soon the bedroom starts to smell like something sweet and it lures Mikko out. He puts on boxers he’s sure don’t belong to him and goes to look for Gabe. He promised him pancakes, after all.

The kitchen is a disaster when he finds it. It’s messy and Gabe dances in between all of it in nothing but black boxers. He’s weirdly graceful and the morning sunshine makes him look nearly angelic. Mikko stands in the doorway for a while and just observes as Gabe flips the pancakes and humms some song he vaguely recognizes as ABBA’s.

He watches the muscles move in Gabe’s back and arms. How his hair is all tousled in a state of disarray that speaks only of one thing: I got laid and it was fucking fantastic.

A smile tugs on Mikko’s lips when he realizes he’s full on ogling his captain. He might as well now, since he already knows what Gabe sounds like when he’s coming apart.

Mikko stays silent, content to watch Gabe putter around in the kitchen, unphased. Gabe notices him, after a while and his face lights up with that trademark thousand-watt smile. “Morning, Mikko. Slept well?”

If there’s an innuendo, Mikko ignores it.

He just shuffles his feet, head still groggy with sleep and slots himself behind Gabe who just flips another pancake. “Morning,” he mumbles into the skin of his neck.

He feels Gabe freeze for a moment and freaks out. _Shit._ They haven’t talked about this. What if it was just a one-night stand for Gabe? It never occurred to Mikko that Gabe might feel differently about their thing and hugging him half-naked might be just a tad too personal for him.

But then Gabe relaxes in his arms and turns his head to peck Mikko on the cheek.

“Coffee’s ready,” he gestures to the pot. “You can take as many pancakes as you want,” Gabe tells him, his voice laced with affection.

Mikko thinks _fuck it_. If he can have this perfect bubble for one day and one day only, he’s taking it. He starts mouthing at Gabe’s neck, right under his ear. It works like magic. Gabe lets out a soft groan and his hands drop to squeeze Mikko’s where they are wrapped around his stomach.

“Keep this up and I’m gonna burn this one,” Gabe says with a breathless laugh.

Mikko licks over his pulse point and sucks until Gabe’s knees buckle. “Good. We have plenty, let’s eat already.”

They sit pressed next to each other in the breakfast nook and act like total cheese balls. Their legs are tangled and they keep feeding each other small bits of pancakes soaked with syrup and whipped cream. If Mikko keeps missing Gabe’s mouth more often than not, nobody needs to know.

Content and sated, they settle down on the couch to watch some TV and cuddle. Neither of them brings up the subject of “we just screwed for the first time and now we’re acting like a couple” and it’s fine with Mikko. As long as he gets to make out with Gabe without getting into trouble for it.

Their little make out session gets out of hand and Gabe ends up riding him right there on the couch.

“You have condoms and lube in your coffee table?” Mikko is shocked.

“Shut up,” Gabe laughs as he rolls the condom on Mikko. “Do you want me to sit on your cock and ride you or what?”

Mikko shuts his mouth up and it only amuses Gabe further.

“That’s what I thought,” he says smugly and sinks down on Mikko’s dick. It hits Mikko right there that Gabe was already opened and slick when he made himself comfortable in his lap. He had to plan the whole thing ahead.

It takes all of Mikko’s willpower and years of hard discipline not to come right there on the spot. Gabe rides him like his life depends on it, fucks himself so nice on Mikko’s cock, taking all of it in long strides. Mikko’s left to stare in amazement at how gorgeous Gabe is. Unashamed and beautiful with the intense pleasure making his expression open and vulnerable.

Soon they get lost in the crazy rhythm, Mikko squeezing Gabe’s amazing ass and Gabe clawing at his back. Mikko hopes there’ll be scratches to show off in the locker room.

Later they stay on the couch cuddled up in a nest of blankets. Gabe’s hair is still wet from the shower and he smells like something spicy, a cinnamon perhaps. Mikko can’t get enough and buries his nose in the short hair at Gabe’s nape.

“Stop sniffing me,” Gabe giggles and pretends to struggle out of Mikko’s grasp.

Mikko just hugs him closer, wraps his arms more securely around Gabe’s middle. The struggle leaves his body almost immediately.

They stay silent for a while and just watch whatever it is on TV. Gabe is engrossed in the running episode of The Bachelor, so he doesn’t notice Mikko freaking out in his head.

They should talk about this thing.

“Guess I’ll have to score more hatricks from now on,” Mikko says into Gabe’s hair. He’s scared to look at him, it’s easier to hide his face in case he gets rejected.

Gabe twists in his arms until they’re face to face. He settles on his chest like a cat, chin propped on his arms. He watches Mikko intently, searches his face until he finds something in there that satisfies him and he smiles.

“Or maybe all you have to do is to stop by when you feel like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kuddos and comments are very welcome :)  
> You can cry with me about hockey boys here: https://tangercookie.tumblr.com/
> 
> Fun fact: I originaly wrote this to make fun of my friend who was mortified (literally "traumatized" in his own words) by the idea of Mikko watching Gabe half-naked in the morning making pancakes. Here ya go, buddy.


End file.
